


Jace Becomes Obsessed With Video Games

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Series: The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: He and Simon Are Adorable, His Enthusiasm is Cute, It's sweet, Jace Falls Asleep While Playing, Jace Quickly Becomes Obsessed, M/M, Simon Carries Him to Bed, Simon Teaches Jace About Video Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: With social media now in the rearview mirror (Thank the Angel!) Simon teaches Jace all about the history of video games and Jace quickly becomes obsessed.





	Jace Becomes Obsessed With Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everybody! I’m back with another story in the Shadowhunters fandom! It is the third part of my “Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale” series, and I want to thank everyone who has read the first two installments. This fandom has been so supportive of me, and I’m very grateful.
> 
> In this third part, Simon will introduce Jace to video games, which should be quite fun, so I hope you all like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare, and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Jace Herondale had, for the past few days been receiving an education in all things Mundane by his boyfriend, Simon Lewis. He’d so far enjoyed pizza, and had seen the use, if impracticality of several Mundane social media sites.

 

Jace had no idea however, that the best of his education was yet to come, starting with Simon’s next topic: video games.

 

He’d woken up to the loud noise of his boyfriend plugging in several strange boxes and testing them to ensure they worked. 

 

Jace checked the clock on his phone: 6:30 AM

 

“Sunshine,” he said sleepily, peering over the side of the canoe. “What in Asmodeus name are you doing? It’s 6:30 in the morning.”

 

“Oh! Sorry, Angel,” Simon said contritely. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just setting up for the next part of your Mundane education.”

 

“Which is what?” Jace asks, tiredly.

 

“Only one of the greatest of Mundane inventions: video games!”

 

“Video what, Sunshine?” Jace questions, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Video games,” Simon explains to the still-sleepy Shadowhunter. “They’re really fun.”

 

“Oh!” Jace says, perking up. “Did a Mundane figure out how to make YouTube videos into a game? Is that what this is?”

 

“Not quite, Angel,” Simon laughs. “Why don’t we get some more sleep and I’ll tell you later?”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Jace huffs, turning on his side in the canoe. 

 

“I’ll be up shortly, Angel,” Simon informs him. “I’m just going to bring everything else we need in.”

 

“You better hurry, Sunshine,” Jace says, and Simon can hear the pout in this voice. “I need my Daylighter pillow.”

 

“You’ve got it, Angel,” Simon agrees. 

 

He uses his speed to quickly carry the rest of the gaming equipment inside the boathouse and is up with Jace in the canoe before the blond Shadowhunter can say anything more.

 

“This better?” Simon questions, settling Jace on his chest.

 

“Much better,” Jace agrees, snuggling into him. “Love you, Sunshine.”

 

“Love you too, Angel,” Simon whispers. “Sweet dreams.”

 

***

When both Jace and Simon had gotten more rest, and some food to eat, they convened in the living room of the boathouse where there was every type of weird device Jace could think of spread out.

“Sunshine?” Jace asked curiously. “What in Asmodeus name is all of this?”

“This is a brief history of video games, Angel,” Simon explained. “Let’s start over here.”

Simon held out a wooden-looking box to Jace, who studied it, confused.

“Sunshine, why did you hand me a wooden box when we’re supposed to be talking about video games?”

“That is a video game, silly Angel,” Simon laughed. “Meet the Atari 2600. Before video games, people had to go to arcades in order to play games. That all changed in the late 1970’s and early 1980’s with this.”

Jace looked at it, unimpressed. “It’s still a wooden box to me. Is there anything newer you can show me?”

“We’ll get there, Angel,” Simon promised. “Just be patient. This was considered state-of-the-art back in those days. How about you try it out?”

“Okay,” Jace agreed, looking dubious.

***

“This is actually pretty fun, considering,” Jace smiled, as he maneuvered the joystick of the 2600.

Simon beamed with pride. “I told you, Angel! Video games are one of the greatest of Mundane inventions.”

“They are fun,” Jace agreed. “I wouldn’t call them one of the greatest Mundane inventions just based on this though. The controls and the the visuals could use some work.”

“Well, I’ve got something that’ll be a bit easier on the control front for you,” Simon announced. “If you’re ready, that is?”

“Yes please!” Jace exclaimed. 

 

***

“Now, the graphic’s still aren’t great on this one,” Simon explained. “It was released in the late 1980’s, after all, but the controls should be much easier. Say hello to the Game Boy handheld gaming system, Angel.”

Simon handed him the small, compact device, which Jace studied in interest.

”This is cool!” he exclaimed finally. 

“I’m glad you like it, Angel,” Simon said, handing him a game cartridge. “You’re going to need this, but other than that, why don’t you go lay down on the couch and have some fun?”

“Sounds good, Sunshine!” Jace agreed eagerly. 

“I have to make a quick trip to the grocery store and pick up some more hot chocolate, okay, Angel?”

“I’ll miss you,” Jace says, kissing him.

“I’ll miss you too, Angel,” Simon said into the kiss. “Have fun, okay?”

 

***

Loaded down with two bags full of hot chocolate mix, Simon returned to the boathouse about half-an-hour later, to see Jace still playing, fingers flying over the buttons and direction pad confidently.

“Getting the hang of it, are you, Angel?” he asks, which startled his boyfriend.

“Welcome home, Sunshine,” he greets. “Yeah, this has been really fun.”

“Well how about you take a break and come have a hot chocolate with me?”

Jace dropped the handheld console on the couch faster than Simon could blink and hurried over.

“Gaming is fun!” Jace declared, as they waited for the kettle to come to a boil. “Nothing can beat a hot chocolate, though.”

“Noted, Angel,” Simon laughs.

 

***

Satisfied after his cup of hot chocolate, Jace enthusiastically threw him into the next step of his video game education, a cube-shaped device with a controller that Simon had called the “GameCube.”

He noted with satisfaction that the graphics had definitely improved and that the games required more than just pushing buttons. They required some actual thought, and Jace relished the challenge.

The best part of it was that Simon had been able to play with him, and Jace relished the experience of both teaming up and competing against his boyfriend.

“We’re the dream team, Sunshine!” he exclaimed.after a particularly satisfying victory against the computerized opponent team.

“No argument from me here, Angel,” Simon agreed, punctuating his agreement with a kiss.

When he pulled away, he asked the decisive question.

“One more round?”

Jace nodded enthusiastically.

 

***

Continuing with the multiplayer console’s at Jace’s request, Simon’s next console required Jace to get active. 

“People in the world were concerned that people who played video games weren’t getting enough exercise,” Simon explained as he introduced the GameCube’s successor, the Wii. “This was created as a way to capitalize on that sentiment.”

“That’s pretty brilliant,” Jace said after a minute of contemplation.

“It was very good marketing, yeah,” Simon agreed. “Shall we play?”

Jace answered with a nod.

 

***

While he was unimpressed with the graphics, Jace had to admit that playing the games on the Wii definitely qualified as a workout.

“I should get Alec to look into getting these for training purposes,” he said, panting.

“It definitely is a workout,” Simon agreed. 

“It was fun though,” Jace told his boyfriend.

“I’m glad, Angel,” Simon smiled. “We really should get dinner? You okay with Chinese from the Jade Wolf?”

“Yeah,” Jace nodded. “Can you set up the final console first, though.”

“You’re obsessed, Angel,” Simon laughed.

Jace just shrugged, and helped Simon to set up the console.

 

***

The final console in Jace’s video game education was an XBox One.

“Now, if you could handle the GameCube and the Wii, the XBox One should be easy enough,” Simon explained. “So I’m going to head to the Jade Wolf to pick up our food. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay, Sunshine,” Jace said with a kiss to Simon’s lips.

“Have fun, Angel!”

 

***

An hour later, Simon pulled open the door to the boathouse, loaded down with various Chinese dishes in takeout containers.

“Angel, I’m home!” he announced. “Sorry, it took so long but there was a line at the Jade Wolf.”

Silence in the boathouse. Simon was immediately alert.

“Jace?” he called. “Angel?”

The light from the TV showed a game that had automatically been paused with no Jace in sight.

Simon was blur as he headed for the living room, only to stop his panic the second he laid eyes on the sight that awaited him:

Jace, safe, sound and asleep on the couch with his blond hair tousled and a content expression on his face.

Simon turned off the TV, put the food in the fridge for later, and scooped Jace into his arms bridal style, as he leaped up to the canoe that had become their shared bed since they began dating.

He pulled the comforter over his boyfriend’s body and snuggled down next to him, arms encircling him protectively.

“Sleep well, Angel,” he said quietly. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> If you want me to have Simon introduce Jace to anything specific, let me know! There's already quite a list building, but I'm going to take some time to work through two longer requests that I've recently received before continuing with this series.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, everyone!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
